The Match He Never Knew
by Princess Lavender Jewel
Summary: Sure, Sherlock and Watson are good old friends who never, EVER betray each other for one's sake. But what happens when our detective has a crush and, well, a love triangle started out because the crush was actually Watson's childhood crush? Will our great
1. A Start of the Fight

**Sherlock and Watson's Earlier Love Story**

"_Diamonds, silver, gold, and no treasure is untold._

_Not even a glint shall change my sense,_

_That you are mine, which shall never grow old!"_

With this sweet and sick poem, Sherlock bowed to Irene. This was a bit earlier than the previous story. Maybe in Sherlock's early detective days, that's when it started.

Irene checked the hallways. "What a sweet poem, Sherlock, but my father is here! Get out of here!" Irene warned. Sherlock smiled and went. "Uh, Holmes, you know that your work is more important than your romantic love story with Irene" Watson snapped. "Ah, you never EVER experience true love! If you were in my shoes, I tinker you would've sent a giant diamond to Irene!" Sherlock laughed. "Sherlock, when would you learn?" Watson murmured to himself. Watson never believed in love. Why didn't he believe in a usual boy-loves-girl-forever story? He actually lost love then. Who was he in love with? Why did he lose that love? Why had he always warned Holmes never to start a relationship? It was very baffling.

But Sherlock sang a beautiful, yet crackly, song for Irene in the park. As many days before, Sherlock gave gifts to Irene. Watson sighed and disapproved all. "Uh, Sherlock, not that I am against your love and all, but Watson might be—at least I can say—jealous?!"Inspector Lestrade joked. "Stop it. I don't think my chum wouldn't be jealous. He's a friend" Sherlock said. "Not all friends will tolerate the fact their love is being their friend's..." Lestrade explained. Little did they know that Watson was there? He was watching. Only then would the query would be answered.

Watson WAS jealous. He thought "Sherlock had everything! He even took my childhood crush!" Sherlock was then having a walk with Irene. Watson always had a rifle for suspects. Sherlock motivated him to NOT help his old chum by unintentionally making him jealous. Lestrade knew that one day Watson would let go—just not now. Sherlock thought merely his friend was joking. "Uh, Lestrade, where is Watson? I want you to send this message for him..." Sherlock happily hushed. "Uh, sure, Lock, anything for you" Lestrade said, using Sherlock's nickname, Lock. "Uh, Watson, Sherlock has a letter for you. It seems to be all roses and hearts, I suppose." Lestrade said to Watson. "Hmm, maybe it's a letter saying I CAN have Irene!" Watson happily supposed. But there was something very disturbing about it.

Dear Watson,

Hey, my old chum, guess this! It is officially me-and-Irene pairing! Any chances drop by in Ms. Cafe to chill out! I do hope you congratulate us!

Your old chum,

Sherlock

"Oh, Watson, why didn't you drop by last night? I know you ARE a friend..." Sherlock drooped. "Uh, um, a, eh, well..." Watson whispered. "You promised me that you were happy and WOULD come!" Sherlock cried. "Grr, it's because I LOVED Irene! You had everything!" Watson shouted.


	2. Sherlock Understands He Can't be a Wuss

Sherlock was grief-stricken. So that was the reason Watson ignores him? He didn't know. Anyway, it wasn't HIS fault Irene liked him!

Sherlock just went to a bar. "Uh, I just want to you know 'lay low'. Any chance of a friendship-glitch drink?" the old detective said. The barista handed him a huge mug-full of whisky. Sherlock went home with it and gulped it all. He fell asleep on his bed. The souvenir mug broke in two—like a duo being torn apart.

The next day, Watson got his tie and went. Where was he? He went to a gift shop and bought the most expensive silk gloves—just for Irene! "Oh, hi, Irene, here's a gift for you, an expensive pair of gloves!" Watson said as he sat with Irene in the park. Irene, with downcast eyes, accepted the gift. Surely Sherlock will be angry with her now!

But Sherlock actually saw the whole thing! He felt his chest was about to crack. His head seemed to tell him "What are you doing just standing up? Are you just going to let that girl of your dreams fall to a wimpy man?" Sherlock felt somewhere; his first chum would be his first rival in love...

On a related note, Sherlock kept a stern face at Watson. "Look, Lock, I know it hurts. But will a girlfriend ruin the oldest duo in town?!" Lestrade said. "I only loved Irene...why'd I even ruin my chance?!" Sherlock shouted. "Man, jealousy is only the start of a love triangle!" the inspector explained. "What else are involved?" Sherlock queried. "After a little suspicion, you get jealous. Then, a little ignoring comes up. After that, some words come up, but the two already sense rivalry to each other. Suddenly, a rival will start to attack very weakly. The rival will fight back, but with energy! After a load of fighting, which is the longest, it's either it's gonna continue to a more vehement one or they go to the other stage: preparation for love triangle. They'll start with the best of their troops—an army consisting of gifts, looks and blah! When love triangle does occur, the final step cuts in: the final decision. It's either rival one or rival two will get the woman!" Lestrade lengthily said. Sherlock knew he had to fight—or face a love crisis!


	3. Strong

"Lestrade, what if I lose...I knew Watson is a friend...but, I love Irene" Sherlock said. "I knew that one day, you and your friend would part ways...but I thought it would be of health...it's actually just on...love..." Lestrade shrugged.

One morning, Sherlock got up early. He packed up a bag with clothes and his small belongings. Where was he going? No one knew. He ran off, maybe he had given up. Perhaps he'd given up Irene to Watson. Maybe, he would escape with Irene. No one could say. Inspector Lestrade just sighed. The greatest detective has given up. He knew Holmes can hide very well...

So, where IS our detective?! He was in the Gobi dessert, right in Mongolia! He plans to go to the Sahara, but he just reached the Gobi. What was he doing there? He was actually thinking of a rivalry...

"Watson, you know that Sherlock is STILL Irene's boyfriend..." Lestrade said. "Nah, he's gone! Time for me to make a formal talk..." Watson grinned. Little had he known that Sherlock will come back with a fist—an iron fist!

"Ah, Irene, maybe because Sherlock's a little given up...maybe...we..." Watson started. Then...CRASH! Watson was pulled by a new-and-stronger Sherlock! "No one EVER dares to get my girlfriend" Sherlock shouted.

The whole ball was quiet. Sherlock changed. He had never confronted anyone with such strength. Watson's coat was ripped to shreds! "It seems that training in the desert came handy for some chivalry" Lestrade laughed while making sure Sherlock's strength didn't rip his coat...


	4. Forget but not Forgive

"Sherlock, why were you like a raging wolf there?" Lestrade asked. "I felt that the moment they step together is the moment I lose..." Sherlock sighed. "Man, you are improving! This rank is called Peasant with Stick!" Lestrade chuckled. "A Peasant with Stick is MY rank?!" Sherlock angrily said. "Oh, yeah, but the next rank is Cupid with Stick..." Lestrade consoled the fellow. "With a Stick, okay, it's fine..." Sherlock said. "Hey, Lock, where are you going?!" Lestrade asked, spitting his coffee out. Sherlock just went out.

He went to a field. The wind blew. It cooled his tear-wet face. Why had he been crying? Did Lestrade insult him? He did NOT insult him. So, WHY HAD HE BEEN CRYING?! He had given up, somehow. He had once been a man with an iron-fist. He once was heartless for a while. But inside, his seemed-heartless heart was hurt. He tried to withhold the feeling. But he was unable to stop it. The cold wind consoled the heart-broken detective. But again, his feelings had been let loose into the world. The wind stopped. It was not enough to comfort him. For the first time, Sherlock had let his feelings let out. When he was a kid, when his parents found out he wasn't gonna be a lawyer, he was deprived of freedom to cry when he was hurt emotionally. His parents said he was a wuss. This even happened to Mycroft, his brother. But now, Sherlock had let his tears let out—even the ones that were supposed to be out before! The wind then blew, again comforting. It stopped. Sherlock now fell and lied down on the grass. It was wet. Sherlock never knew...IT WAS ACTUALLY RAINING! "Huh, how did I get here and why is my face wet?!" Sherlock said. He forgot what happened! But the most startling sentence was said. "Who AM I?!" Sherlock asked. He forgot himself!


	5. Pain

Sherlock had forgotten himself. He forgot everything, as in E-V-E-R-T-H-I-N-G! He only remembered where he lived and his new best chum, Inspector Lestrade. "Uh, want to, uh, go see Irene?" Lestrade said. "Uh, I forgot! Sherlock has amnesia!" he said, withdrawing his words. "Wh-who is Irene..." Sherlock shakily asked as if he remembered. "Yes, Irene and Watson, yes they ARE Irene and Watson!" Lestrade chuckled, hoping Holmes would remember. "Ah, I don't remember them!" Sherlock firmly said. But then, after hitting the floor due to a fall, "Lestrade, where are Watson and Irene?!" Sherlock shouted. He remembered himself now!

But among the joy that went through Lestrade as he saw his friend retrieve his memories, fear dripped again. Will Holmes have depression yet again? He didn't know, but he wanted Holmes to be happy. "If only Sherlock would forget that he even met Adler!" Lestrade shouted.

"Well, I'm glad you were paying attention. Now, Irene, how about a..."Sherlock grinned. "Uh, maybe next time, I promised Watson that I would go to a play" Irene said. She didn't even notice that Sherlock's eyes were downcast! Sherlock dropped the music box on the bench. He saved for it. He bought it just for her to listen to. It only ended up in failure. He returned home still with a sad self. "What is wrong, Holmes?" Lestrade said. "Nothing...just a huge slip..." Sherlock said, slumping in a couch. Lestrade sighed.

As Sherlock painfully listened to a comforting tune, Lestrade knew that inside the guy, a rivalry happened. As the detective drifted off to sleep, Lestrade plugged the cord so the music can continue. In the morning, Sherlock woke up to the sweet tune.

"Want to go to a restaurant, Irene..." Sherlock asked. "Uh, oh, no thanks, I'm going with Watson today..." Irene smiled. Sherlock was relieved that he saw her smile again, but he was hurt for the fact she smiled for Watson. He went home again with a wet face. Lestrade thought all the tissue papers would never be enough!

But did Holmes and Watson see each other? Nope, Watson lives in a new apartment.

"Hah, maybe I can see Irene now! I think there are NO more dates for them now!" Sherlock grinned. He went to the park at night only to see...Watson and Irene HUG each other! "That does it now!" Sherlock gnashed his teeth.


	6. A Bad Blow

To Holmes, it seemed like a nightmare. He wondered, why had he not kept this from Watson? As he drifted off to sleep, a troubled mind seemed to stir about him. The only comfort he can find was the tune. He felt like an infant, yeah, but he WAS like an infant—troubled, burdened and terribly in need, like a mother. Right, who was he kidding? His father would think he did deserve a hug, his mother too. But they were far. He knew it wasn't worth the bother.

Lestrade sighed. For months, Sherlock has been listening to that tune! "Poor Lock," he said, "he never experienced being fully loved…"

Night came. It was dark. As if it was mourning with Sherlock, it darkened. The bright happy stars were gone. The moon did not shine at its brightest. But it shone just enough to show Sherlock a silhouette of Watson and Irene really, REALLY, close. Sherlock's heart got heavy but as moonlight got to get dimmer, Sherlock was relieved.

The next week, Sherlock and Lestrade went to a ball. Watson and Irene were also there. As the fun was about to start….SMASH! Watson shoved Sherlock….INTO A THORN-RIDDEN BUSH! "No, Sherlock, wake up!" the crowds screamed. "He-he has NO PULSE!" The doctor gasped.

Upon the hospital, the people knew he had a bad blow. His wounded body were unstable. The people thought that hope was still there for their detective. But for Watson, he'd better be off LIFELESS!


	7. Comeback!

The ward was dingy. It was also dark. Lock was tired. All he can do is wish that Irene would still like him. He hoped he and Watson could be pals again. As he drifted off to sleep, the tune suddenly played. What was it? Who played it? He was isolated...SO WHO PLAYED IT?!

He woke up, only to see a woman veiled. Who WAS it?! Who tried to comfort him with the tune? When the girl turned around...IT WAS IRENE! "It's you..." Sherlock whispered. Irene nodded. "Watson and I are done! He's your friend now..." she smiled. Watson and the other inspectors lit up the room and shouted "Welcome back, buddy!" Sherlock knew that night was the best night in three months...

In a picnic, Holmes and Adler are sitting on a tree, (daw, why had I placed this?!) K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Watson and Holmes were now friends. To Lestrade, it's only right to let the greatest detective have a special someone! But who would know that one day, they'd be together forever?!


End file.
